


The Price

by Kumar



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumar/pseuds/Kumar
Summary: Adora is faced with a terrible choice when she's been told that the gate to Eternia is closing forever. Will she choose to stay and fight the Horde on Etheria or live out her days on Eternia with her beloved twin? And who's really behind the closing of the gate?
Relationships: He-Man | Adam/Adora (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Needs Updated





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While I do like to run our heroes through the wringer, this one does a real number on them. Not to mention a few characters die in a rather unsavoury fashion. I've always meant to go back and re-write parts of the story to make it work better but in the meantime, if you think it might be triggering for you to read about some rather bloody deaths, don't read this. Just for the record, I never kill off the twins. They're fine. Or... well not fine but definitely alive.

The Sorceress held the prophecy in both hands, reading and rereading it unable to fully take in the information.

Her hands shook slightly as she realised what she was going to have to do.

It was cruel.

It was asking too much.

It was also so very necessary.

Swallowing once, shaken to her very core, the ageless caretaker of Castle Grayskull and its secrets squared her shoulders and readied herself.

Her sacrifice, the price she had to pay in all this, would be the smallest of them all. And in the end, the benefit for so many people outweighed everything.

Choice made, she set out to put events into motion.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day on Etheria, as most days seemed to be. The Whispering Woods were in bloom and everyone was feeling lighter and happier. Adora enjoyed times like these, where she could relax and enjoy the beautiful world she lived in. All too often she was in the midst of battles against the invading force of the Horde.

The young woman was tall, blond and lean and moved with the grace and agility of a cat. Trained by the Horde from a very young age, she grew up never knowing her family on Eternia or her true identity as the lost princess. She was a warrior, a soldier, through and through.

It was only a few years back that her life had changed dramatically when her twin brother came through the dimensional portal and freed her from her bondage. She’d also learned about her destiny and was given the Sword of Protection which magically allowed her to turn into her alter ego She-Ra, a super being with strength, speed and other skills that made all the difference on the battlefield.

Though her powers were tied to Eternia and Castle Grayskull, Adora’s duties were on Etheria. She was foretold to be the one to free the planet and bring on generations of peace and prosperity. But It felt like the Great Rebellion had been fighting for forever now, making some headway and losing ground in a dark dance with the Horde and Hordak, back and forth. The foretold times felt as far away as ever and Adora wasn’t sure how to tip the balance in their favour to bring the invasion to an end sooner. 

Doing a quick morning patrol on the edge of the woods, Adora felt a tickle in her head and her sword grew warm. That could only mean one thing: a message from the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull.

Quickly unsheathing her sword, Adora gazed into the gem on it and she could see the Sorceress’s face come into view.

The Sorceress was ageless, both very old and yet timeless. She wore a falcon headdress which covered her hair, neck and shoulders. She emanated power and wisdom but Adora felt that she cared, deeply, about the people around her.

“Adora,” the Sorceress began, “are you alone?”

Adora took a quick scan of the area, to confirm that she was, and nodded.

“Yes, Sorceress. What’s going on? Is my brother all right?”

Always, when the Sorceress called, Adora’s thoughts immediately turned to her brother Prince Adam. The two were only recently reunited but the way they fit together both in fighting and similar personalities immediately turned him from stranger into beloved family.

Adam, carrying the Sword or Power, had his own Grayskull-bestowed ability to turn into He-Man. His responsibility was to Eternia and protecting it from evil incursions there. In addition, as crown prince, he had duties which required his attention and he spent much of his time trying to find a balance between both demanding roles.

Finding his previously unknown twin gave the young man a companion and friendship he’d needed but never hoped to have. Someone who understood most, if not all, of the stresses that came with carrying a sword of Grayskull.

The two, together, were a force to be reckoned with.

“Everyone is fine, Princess,” the Sorceress said. “But I bring bad news. There has been a dimensional shift and the portal to Eternia will be closing forever.”

“Forever!” Adora gasped, surprised. She’d always assumed things would go on as they had been.

“Yes,” The Sorceress’s connection wavered, her image going to static and then back again. “Adora, I am struggling to keep this connection open even now. It’s time to come home to Eternia for good!”

Adora thought furiously. She hadn’t finished on Etheria yet. The planet was still under the boot of the Horde. Still vulnerable. And her friends - Spirit and everyone else - how would they manage without her? To choose felt impossible.

“What about -?” Adora began.

“There’s no time! Come now or stay forever on Etheria, Princess.”

Adora put her hand to her mouth in shock. She wasn’t prepared for the finality of this kind of decision. Desperately torn between what she wanted and her duty but it only took a moment for her resolve to harden. 

“I’m staying here, Sorceress. The people of Etheria need me! If I leave now, the Horde will win.” Tears flowed unnoticed down Adora’s face, her heart breaking.

“As you wish, Princess,” the Sorceress responded. “But know this, once the portal has closed, you will only have months left with the ability to transform into She-Ra. The magic of Grayskull will fade and quickly. If you want peace on Etheria, you must move fast to rid the planet of the Horde!”

Adora nodded, not quite believing what she was hearing. “Please tell Adam I love him, Sorceress. And my parents too.”

“I will, Princess. Farewell,” the Sorceress faded out. Connection lost.

Adora dropped to her knees in shock. This beautiful day continued around her, but heartbroken and cut off from what she’d always assumed would be her future, the young woman didn’t see it.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn’t take long for Adora to get back on her feet. Though she’d been away from the Horde, and free, for quite some time a lifetime of training ensured that she didn’t stay down or dwell on anything for long.

The young woman shook herself off, put her sword away and wiped her face. Tears were for later. She had work to do now. She ruthlessly squashed down everything but moving forward.

First on her list was finding Spirit, her white horse and companion, and filling him in. Then she would contact Light Hope. It was possible that she could reach Eternia with his help. Adora clung to that hope. And if he couldn’t, then she would take care of Hordak once and for all and worry about the rest later.

***

It was night on Eternia. The Royal Palace slumbered on. Night staff did their duties - making the next day’s food or cleaning floors. Throughout the Palace, the Royal Guards watched and patrolled.

In Prince Adam’s chambers, both the prince and his green tiger companion, Cringer slept on. The soft sounds of sleep, normal night noises, permeated the air.

On the bed, Adam started moving. Thrashing around. Head rolling on his pillow. “No!” the young man cried out, suddenly waking himself up with a gasp. He sat up, chest heaving. The dream details faded fast but the feeling of terrible loss sat heavy.

“What on Eternia?” Adam swung his legs off the bed, thinking a quick trip to the lav and a drink of water would help him settle down. He couldn’t shake the feelings the dream left him with. He felt bereft with grief.

Turning on the light in the lav he paused to look at himself in the mirror. Why, he was crying! Adam touched his face in wonder. He’d had no idea he’d been crying in his sleep. That was odd.

Quickly washing his face and finishing up, the young man headed back to bed, determined to shake the feelings and have a good night’s sleep but it was no use. As soon as he lay back down in the darkness, the urge to curl up and cry was overwhelming. Something was terribly wrong. This was more than just a dream - it had to be!

Knowing that he and his sister had a tenuous connection, sensing each other through their twin bond, Adam decided to investigate. The only person who could help him was the Sorceress at Grayskull. Checking the time, Adam decided it wasn’t too early to fly over and get to the bottom of things. 

Decision made, Adam got dressed and left a note for Cringer. While he himself was up, there was no point in waking up his friend too. Adam quickly headed over to the hanger bay and a wind raider. He had to know if Adora on far off Etheria was ok.

***

Adora was not ok but she was determined to ignore that fact. With no warning, everything had changed for her and not for the better.

Finding Spirit, she quickly briefed her friend on the new situation. “I’m going to transform into She-Ra. We need to pay Light Hope and the Crystal Castle a visit.”

Stepping back, Adora pulled the Sword of Protection out of its sheath and called out, “For the Honour of Grayskull!”

It didn’t take long for her to transform into She-Ra and extend the magic to Spirit who became the pegacorn Swift Wind. Running over to her friend, She-Ra quickly mounted up and they flew up into the air, headed hopefully towards some answers.

It didn’t take long to get to the castle. Standing in front of Light Hope, She-Ra explained what the Sorceress had told her. She wasn’t prepared to give up hope, not while Light Hope could potentially help her.

“The way to Eternia is closed, She-Ra,” Light Hope said, flickering in what She-Ra assumed was a sad way. “I cannot create a dimensional portal, nor can I reach the Sorceress of Grayskull.”

She-Ra took an involuntary step back. She’d pinned so much onto being able to get home. Hoping that the Sorceress had made a mistake. 

“Are you sure?” she asked, her voice unsteady.

“Yes, She-Ra,” Light Hope replied. “The way is closed. And I am sensing your powers will fade soon. You must act quickly if you are to free Etheria from the Horde.”

She-Ra steeled her shoulders, reminding herself that there were more important things to think about than herself. “Yes, there’s no time to lose! I’ll head back to Whispering Woods but in the meantime, old friend, please keep trying.”

Light Hope flickered and replied, “I will She-Ra. Stay strong, Princess of Power!” 

And he faded out.

She-Ra nodded and then turned on her heel. Mounting Swift Wind quickly, the pair flew out back to the Whispering Woods, towards the rebel stronghold.

***

“I’ve done what you asked, Sorceress,” Light Hope said into the dimensional portal. “I’ve told She-Ra that the way home was closed and her time was coming to an end. If it weren’t for the prophecy, I would never betray her like that.”

Quietly the Sorceress responded, “Neither would I. But the good of not only Etheria, but Eternia hangs in the balance. This is the only option. The one that causes the least amount of harm.”

“That doesn’t make it the right option. We should have given her a choice. She will never forgive us for this.”

“And neither will her brother,” the Sorceress agreed sadly, “but this is the only way.”

***

Landing in the middle of the Whispering Woods, She-Ra dismounted and immediately Bow and Glimmer ran up.

“She-Ra! What’s wrong?” Bow asked. Ever the warrior, he could almost feel the tension coming off the hero.

Bow was the rebels best archer, and most enthusiastic member. He was both incredibly exhausting to be around, and someone She-Ra could count on to help in any situation. She was incredibly grateful for him at this moment.

“Bow!” Glimmer scolded. “What makes you think anything is wrong?”

Glimmer was the daughter of Queen Angella and a magical person. She was young but had boundless optimism, not to mention powerful connections. Queen Angella of Bright Moon had an army, weapons and more at her disposal.

She-Ra smiled, but grimly. “Unfortunately, Bow is right, Glimmer. We need to hold a general meeting and now with all the rebel team leaders who are here.”

It didn’t take long for the trusted circle of leaders to be called over. While She-Ra wanted to share her news widely, she knew that it could be used against the rebellion and she was determined not to give Hordak the opportunity.

“Rebels… friends,” She-Ra began. “My friends... my time with you is coming to an end.”

Glimmer gasped aloud. The rest of the group started murmuring. She-Ra swallowed roughly. This was harder than she thought it would be.

“I’m so sorry but I have no choice in the matter,” She-Ra said, making eye contact with each person. 

“Why do you have to leave us?” Glimmer asked.

“Forget why,” Bow said, “how about when? How long do we have?”

Of all the rebels in the core group, the only one who was silent was Madame Razz. The tiny witch was observing She-Ra with not only her eyes but her magical senses. Something was wrong. Something was different about her in this transformation.

Madame Razz was among the select few who knew that Adora was She-Ra. She was a small but powerful ally, often mistaken for a bumbling fool but in fact she was far more. It was to her advantage that she was overlooked and written off as harmless and she used it at every opportunity in battle and in life.

“I’ve got months, at best, Bow,” She-Ra responded, and winced a bit. Though she had no choice in the matter, she still felt like she was abandoning the fight before it was done and the responsibility of everyone’s safety weighed heavily upon her. “I don’t know for sure but I do know that one day I simply won’t be here any longer.”

“Oh dearie my,” Razz said suddenly, stepping up and taking She-Ra’s hand. “We’ll manage when that day comes. Don’t you worry.”

She-Ra smiled, knowing exactly why her friend had stepped up. “Since we don’t know when I’ll be gone, I want to change our tactics against the Horde now. Really hit them hard and fast and relentlessly. Let’s take advantage of the time we do have and see if we can end this battle and send the Horde and Hordak away for good!”

Everyone started talking excitedly. This could be the end of the Rebellion and the start of peace on Etheria!

“Now let’s get planning,” She-Ra said, focusing on the upcoming battles and determined to not think about her brother or her loss. “There’s no time to lose!”

***

Inside Castle Grayskull, Adam was meeting with the Sorceress who was, indeed up and about.

“Sorceress, can you tell me if my sister is all right?” The young man asked. He still couldn’t shake the strong weight of sadness and loss. It felt like he was moving through a dense cloud.

The Sorceress frowned. Concentrating. “I’m sensing nothing from Adora or She-Ra, Adam. Nothing negative at any rate.”

Adam frowned. “Maybe it’s nothing but I’d like to go to Etheria to see for myself.”

The Sorceress shook her head, delicately but firmly. “Now is not the time for a portal, Adam. I cannot help you.”

“But - “

“Trust me that your sister is fine but that is all I can tell you.”

“Why -”

“Adam,” the Sorceress interrupted, firmly, as the young man kept trying to insist on a portal, “When the time is right, I will contact you. For now, go home.”

In the blink of an eye, before Adam could even register it, he found himself outside of Castle Grayskull, standing beside his wind raider. The drawbridge to the castle was up and the way was shut. That was odd.

He turned his back and headed to the wind raider. This wasn’t over but he knew the Sorceress well enough to know that it was over right now.

High up, on the turret of Castle Grayskull, the Sorceress sat, transformed into Zoar the Falcon. She watched Prince Adam climb into the wind raider and fly off. Her face was unreadable but her heart was heavy.


	4. Chapter 4

From high above, the Sorceress sighed to herself knowing she’d only bought some time. Adam was right in what he was sensing. She knew the young man would be back and soon.

The Sorceress wished that she could tell him the same thing she’d told Adora, that the gates to Etheria were going to close forever, but she knew how relentless Prince Adam was. How he’d search for another way to get to his sister. And that would interfere in what needed to happen.

The better option was to remind him to trust her. That she had his best interests at heart. That would slow him down far more effectively because Adam was a trusting soul.

What mattered was remaining firm and keeping the twins apart or it could spell the end of all things on Etheria.

***

She-Ra, with all her knowledge of the Horde and Hordak, knew that her best chance of turning things around lay with some strategic and hard hitting moves. She also knew that much of the heavy lifting would have to be done by her. She didn’t want to risk her fellow rebels more than she needed, and even more importantly, didn’t want them to have to taint their gentle souls with terrible deeds.

She’d spent her time with the Great Rebellion being very respectful of the nature of Etherians, trying to push back against Hordak while keeping that in mind. It was now clear that being gentle and caring wasn’t going to cut it and She-Ra needed to change things up.

“We’re going to hit the robot factory here, first,” She-Ra stated, pointing to the map. The other leaders had gathered around as they planned out the first incursion. “Let’s make it hard if not impossible for Hordak to build more troopers.”

“That factory is heavily guarded,” Bow pointed out. “It’s going to be difficult getting in.”

“Hmmmmm,” She-Ra tapped a finger to her chin, thinking hard. “What about explosives? Madame Razz - can you make up a lot, and I mean a lot of explosives for us?”

The tiny witch nodded furiously. This was in her wheelhouse though most people weren’t aware of it. “Oh dearie my, yes! I’ll need a cart but I can make as many as you need, She-Ra.”

“Good.”

“I’ve got exploding arrows,” Bow stated. “Those should help as a distraction!”

“Perfect, Bow,” She-Ra said. She looked around at these people who were willing and able to step up to save their home. Her heart filled with love for each one. They could do this. 

“Let’s get to it! I want to hit the factory within the hour.”

***

Queen Angella of Bright Moon was perturbed. Word had just gotten back to her of a battle led by She-Ra against the Horde. The Rebellion never hit first, preferring to push back against the invaders, and now suddenly without consulting the other kingdoms, She-Ra had changed everything.

The details were sketchy, messengers were still coming in, but it looked like a solid win against Hordak. His robot manufacturing factory on Etheria would have to be rebuilt from the ground up. There was nothing left of the building or premises.

But this kind of move wouldn’t go unpunished by the Horde and this was where the needs of Bright Moon must come first. Protecting her people and kingdom mattered more than standing with the Rebellion when they broke from the path they were on. If She-Ra needed troops or support, she would have to make some changes. Changes that Angella would define.

And, maybe it was time to recall Glimmer. Having her in the Whispering Woods working with the rebels had been a way of keeping her eyes and ears on the movement, but this time around, she’d had no warning. No message from her daughter at all.

The Queen called over her aid and started the process to get a message to Glimmer. It was definitely time to come home.

***

She-Ra was exhausted. The rebels had won and obliterated a major Horde installation. She knew she should be feeling triumphant. Exhilarated. But all she could see ahead of her was the work that needed doing. She could feel her time running down, though her powers seemed fine right now.

And always, now, she could feel the distance between her and Adam. No brother just a call away to lean on or talk to or even fight alongside with. No one who truly understood her burden.

No help from Light Hope, who often provided wisdom and guidance when needed.

She was utterly alone.

Determined not to waste her time feeling sorry for herself, She-Ra started plotting the next incursion. She wanted to hit Hordak hard before he had a chance to really retaliate. And she was going to hit him in the name of everything he had taken away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few weeks later and She-Ra had made some major progress in ridding Etheria of the Horde and Hordak himself. With the help of the rebels, they’d taken down all the Horde outposts, disrupted supply lines and generally made life incredibly difficult for Hordak.

Hordak was getting impatient and short tempered. She-Ra knew she had to be relentless to keep him reacting or there would be trouble. She ran a tight schedule of taking out base after base, and supply truck after supply truck. Hordak didn’t have time to retaliate and was quickly losing his ability to do so. 

The problem was, the rebels themselves were getting tired of the constant battles. Glimmer was fighting with her mother about being recalled to Bright Moon. Queen Angella had even ventured to the Whispering Woods to negotiate a cessation of the battles with She-Ra. This constant attacking wasn’t the way Etherians did things and she was concerned that in ridding the planet of the Horde, they were losing who they were in the process.

Queen Castaspella of Mystacore was also starting to resist the constant battles and fighting. She was worried about putting her own people in harm’s way. 

And those weren’t the only kingdoms having issues. Allies and friends She-Ra thought she could count on were slow to respond or outright refusing to send their people in to help.

She-Ra, knowing her time was limited and feeling her power slip with every week that passed, was unable to relent. It was now or never. But she was unable to give her reasons or risk blowing her cover, not to mention potentially causing her brother trouble, though he was far away on Eternia.

The constant battles were exhausting and even more so when the rebels who hailed from Bright Moon decided to leave. It took everything She-Ra had to keep the remaining rebels - the ones who were on the fence wavered when they saw their comrades leaving.

It was the end of another long day and She-Ra knew she’d have to switch back to Adora soon, or the sword would switch her back without warning. It felt like such a waste to be in her natural form right now! Not when every moment counted.

Reluctantly, she transformed back just outside of camp. Without the magic at play, Adora just felt bone tired. Her hand shook as she placed her sword back into its sheath. The young woman knew she needed to go into camp to not only make an appearance, she was only seen in this form when she had to be in it, but to also get food. She was running on empty and magic did only so much filling.

Instead, she sat down hard on a nearby log. Suddenly overwhelmed emotionally and missing her brother, and her old way of life, deeply. Adora wrapped her arms around herself, curled forward and let the tears fall.

“Adam…” she whispered, feeling utterly alone.

***

On Eternia, Adam was getting frustrated. Nothing had changed on the Grayskull front. He was still battling Skeletor as needed and doing what the Sorceress asked of him but whenever he broached the subject of his sister, he was brushed off. Asked to trust the Sorceress.

And he did, but he also was starting to waver. Adam always assumed that the Sorceress had his best interests at heart. There was no doubt she cared for Eternia and her people. But Adam also knew that the Sorceress saw more than most people, and she sometimes acted in ways that perhaps weren’t harmful, but in the moment, were difficult.

He feared that the stone walling going on now was one of those times.

So Adam had already consulted Man-At-Arms on making a spaceship that could go to Etheria, but the subspace properties between Eternia and Etheria made any space travel impossible, even if Eternia had a space program of any kind.

Idly, he wondered if getting Skeletor to open a dimensional gate would be a good idea. It just felt like it would be too -

“Hey!” Adam exclaimed, rubbing his arm, jolted out of his deep thoughts. “That hurt!”

Teela, Captain of the Royal Guard and Prince Adam’s personal body guard stood smirking over the young man. She was holding a pair of wooden practise swords, one in each hand.

Teela was brash and loud, but a powerful warrior. She didn’t do subtle, ever, and Adam sometimes found her to be grating. Oftentimes she would find him right when he was trying to rest, and put him through training. Swordsmanship and other weapons training. Things that Adam had learned years prior and practised nearly daily as He-Man, but in order to keep his alter ego a secret, he’d had to feign ignorance.

“It’s time to work on your swordsmanship, Adam,” Teela laughed, brandishing one of the swords. “If I were a real enemy, you’d already be dead.”

Adam climbed to his feet. It was true that he wasn’t paying attention, though to be fair, he was sitting in the royal courtyard in total safety. But, no matter, he needed to blow off some steam. This thing with his sister was really starting to bother him.

“Ok, Captain,” he said, reaching for a sword with a tight grin, “Let’s do this!”

Teela’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Adam normally resisted every training session with a dedication that, quite frankly, impressed her. To want to exercise now was.. Odd. Something wasn’t right and she was determined to find out what was going on.

The pair quickly assumed opposite positions, Adam’s form being surprisingly perfect. They touched swords and then suddenly it was on. Adam, using his longer reach and strength to push Teela into defensive moves almost instantly. Usually Teela had to goad him on, and even pull her hits during their sessions, but today she was going full force! 

It took mere minutes for Adam to win the match, Teela acquiescing while eyeing the young man carefully. He wasn’t out of breath; he’d barely broken a sweat. 

Adam met her gaze coolly. “Want to go again, Captain?” He asked with a wicked grin. “Best out of three?”

Feeling her competitive nature rise up, Teela nodded and raised her sword once more determined to make sure she wouldn’t lose this time.

***

“Something isn’t right with Adam, Father,” Teela said much later. She was sitting in Man-At-Arms workshop after losing all three bouts with the prince. “He isn’t himself.”

Man-At-Arms paused what he was doing. He was the young prince’s confidant but even so, he didn’t know everything that Adam was going through. 

“How so?” He asked.

Teela grimaced a bit, hating to admit it but… “Well, for one thing, he beat me during our practise session today.”

Man-At-Arms laughed suddenly, knowing his daughter hated to lose at anything. Teela scrunched up her face.

“Father! It isn’t funny! Normally Adam isn’t a match for me but today he was fighting well above his skill level.” A thought occurred to her. “Do you think maybe he’s not himself? Maybe he’s like Faker?”

Man-At-Arms frowned, remembering the trouble the fake He-Man had caused on more than one occasion. He was confident, after the last incident, that Faker would no longer be a problem.

“He’s not, Teela. Remember that we have robot and magic detectors throughout the palace to prevent anyone from doing what you’re suggesting.”

“I know… I just can’t put my finger on what’s not right with Adam!”

“I’m sure it’s just the pressures of his royal duties,” Ma-At-Arms replied. “I know the king has expanded his responsibilities recently. Maybe he just needed to work off the frustration.”

Teela huffed out a sigh, knowing that the explanation made sense but still, not quite believing it. “I suppose you’re right, Father. That must be it.”


	6. Chapter 6

Another Horde outpost, gone. She-Ra was being relentless in her quest to rid Etheria of the Horde. The problem was, her change in tactics had been noticed by Horde Prime. And Horde Prime had sent reinforcements. 

Hiding, not far from the spaceport in the Fright Zone, She-Ra was watching official Horde ships land. Not one ship, but four. Full of troopers. Full of Force Captains. Full of problems for the rebellion.

It was too much for her alone, even with her incredible powers. She-Ra knew she’d have to go get help. She also knew that help was getting harder and harder to round up.

With each kingdom freed from the Horde, rebels went home to rebuild their homes and farms, not caring that there were still battles to fight or that things could turn around. For the first time in twenty odd years, they were feeling safe again. Like life could be normal again.

She-Ra sighed and then hopped onto Swift Wind who was waiting nearby.

“We’re going to need to get our friends’ help on this one, Swifty!”

The pegacorn grunted and lifted off gracefully. He could see She-Ra’s hold on the rebels weakening and he was worried that there wouldn’t be enough people to help finish the fight with the Horde.

“Do you think we should call in Queen Castaspella and her people, She-Ra?” He asked.

She-Ra was already deep in thought planning the attack. “No, she told me that unless we slowed down, Mystacore and her people were no longer available to fight.”

“Doesn’t she realise you’re doing everything you can to free them and everyone else?”

She-Ra shook her head. She felt deeply betrayed by the very people she was helping, but now was not the time to think about that. Now was the time to finish this war once and for all.

“Each kingdom must do what they think is best, Swiftly,” She-Ra replied. “But I had hoped for more support.”

The pair flew quickly back to the Whispering Woods and the remainder of the Great Rebellion.

Landing near the camp, She-Ra hopped off Swift Wind and went to find the others. “Bow!” She called. “Glimmer!”

Madame Razz came up in a tizzy, breathless, “She-Ra!” 

“Madame! What’s going on?”

The tiny witch took a deep breath to calm down. She was upset and trying to hold herself together. “Oh, She-Ra! Glimmer’s gone. Queen Angella told her she had to return to Bright Moon now or she would disown her forever!”

She-Ra stood there in disbelief. How could Angella undermine ridding Etheria of the Horde? Bright Moon had been under Horde rule for years until She-Ra, He-Man and the rebels freed it. Bright Moon, and the queen herself, owed the rebellion everything.

It was another blow. 

She-Ra turned away, feeling the urge to punch a mountain into oblivion. Before she could walk away, Razz grabbed her by the hand.

“Glimmer didn’t want to go, She-Ra. Queen Angella was going to take away her powers.”

“I understand, Madame. Glimmer used to be the leader of the rebellion. I know how much it means to her. We’re just going to have to continue on without her.”

“What can I do to help?” Madame Razz asked.

“Horde Prime has sent four ships to the Fright Zone. I’m going to need Bow, you and the other rebels to ensure that those ships never leave the ground again!”

Razz laughed, knowing how much destruction even their little group was capable of. “The Horde will never know what hit them.”

She-Ra grinned, in spite of her set back. “No, they won’t. We’ll make sure of it!”

***

He-Man was standing in the throne room of Castle Grayskull having just stopped another attack by Skeletor. Sometimes, it felt like the blue wizard was bored, and attacking Grayskull was just another thing to do.

Certainly, this time around it wasn’t hard to push him back and send him packing. And it definitely felt good to really punch something hard.

“Thank you for your help, He-Man,” the Sorceress said. 

He-Man grinned, feeling the high from a successful battle. “Any time, Sorceress.”

The warrior paused, wondering if he’d get anywhere if he asked about his sister and then decided that he had to try. “Since old Bone Brain has gone away to lick his wounds, I think Eternia can spare me for a day or two. Can you open a portal to Etheria please?”

The Sorceress frowned. She knew the question in some variation was coming but she also knew that nothing could change. Bringing the twins together now would undo everything.

“I’m sorry, He-Man. Not today.”

“Sorceress, I’ve been asking for a while now. I need to see Adora and make sure she’s all right.”

“It’s simply not the time, He-Man. You must trust me on this.”

The hero sighed, at war with himself. He wanted to trust the Sorceress, and had every reason to do so, but he knew deep down that he had to see his sister and soon.

The Sorceress, sensing the direction the young man’s thoughts were taking, decided enough was enough and waved her hand teleporting him outside of the castle without warning.

He-Man, finding himself facing the closed drawbridge of the castle, stamped a foot in frustration. Being the strongest man around, the foot stamp shook the surrounding area and left a dent in the ground.

Inside Grayskull, the Sorceress frowned. She knew He-Man’s patience was growing thin and she truly did want to send She-Ra the help she needed, but the prophecy was clear; the twins had to remain apart or it would all be for nought.

***

“I don’t think you’re getting my message, Hordak!” She-Ra announced loudly, surrounded by the wreckage of Horde Prime’s ships. “You are not welcome on Etheria, and we’re going to make sure that every moment you stay here is a painful one.”

Hordak sneered, “You and what army, She-Ra? I don’t see many people here fighting with you!”

“We don’t need endless troops to kick you off this world. And you know what? It’s time for you to leave.”

She-Ra suddenly ran towards Hordak who realised he was less protected than he thought. He quickly transformed into a rocket and flew up and out of reach.

“Next time I won’t be so gentle with you, She-Ra!”

She-Ra picked up a large rock off the ground and hurled it with deadly accuracy at Hordak, hitting him hard enough to leave a dent and send him hurtling for a moment out of control.

“Next time, I won’t either, Hordak. Remember that!” She called out, watching him fly off.

Bow ran over, grinning with their recent win. 

“That’ll show him!” The archer announced.

She-Ra frowned. She was worried that everything they were doing wasn’t enough. Turning around and scanning the area, she could see the wreckage the rebels had created of the space port. Off to the side, Madame Razz was blowing up any robot that was moving, Broom beside her was sweeping up.

The rebels that had come were also finishing up destroying everything they could but Hordak was right; there weren’t enough people left in the Rebellion.

She-Ra was suddenly angry. She’d given up everything for this planet and these people and they couldn’t even be here to finish the fight alongside her. It wasn’t fair.

“Bow,” she said suddenly, “I’m going further into the Fright Zone. It’s time to make a final point.”

She-Ra whistled and Swift Wind flew over.

“What have you got in mind, She-Ra?” Bow asked.

Mounting the pegacorn, She-Ra paused and said fiercely, “I’m going to destroy the Fright Zone. Take it to the ground.”

Hearing that, Razz ran over, “You can’t do that by yourself!”

“Seriously, She-Ra, that’s madness!” Bow exclaimed.

She-Ra spun Swift Wind around.

“No. I’m tired of this. The only way to finish this war is to remove every safe place Hordak has. If that means going into the Fright Zone and razing it to the ground, then that’s what I’m going to do.”

“She-Ra!”

She-Ra’s face softened for a moment. “My friends, I can feel my time is nearly over. I need to do this work before the end.”

“Let us go with you, we can help!” Bow said.

“No, Bow,” She-Ra replied. “It’s too dangerous. I’m going alone.”

And with that, Swift Wind leapt into the air and flew off in the direction of the Fright Zone.

“I don’t like this,” Bow said.

“Oh dearie my,” Razz responded. “Neither do I.”


	7. Chapter 7

The Fright Zone was a disgusting collection of buildings and polluted land and garbage dumps over flowing with the detritus from an arrogant and disrespectful invader. Every time She-Ra returned to the place she had grown up in, she found herself wondering how she never noticed what was truly going on around her.

Though her childhood had been hard, and often traumatic, there were also good times. Good memories. She just couldn’t reconcile them with the state of the place now.

Swift Wind landed in a secluded area just on the edge of the Fright Zone and She-Ra quickly dismounted.

“What do you have in mind, She-Ra?” Swift Wind asked, nudging her with his nose. He was worried about his companion, more so now than ever. She was more reckless, more relentless and now, it seemed, more willing to cross a line they never had before. He could feel the energy coming off of her and it felt wrong.

She-Ra rubbed Swift Wind’s face, taking comfort in his warmth and care. Steeling herself for what was to come.

“My friend,” she said, pausing and taking a deep breath, “I’m going to end this battle once and for all today. Right now.”

“How?”

She-Ra turned to face out of their little hiding place. “I’m going to knock down every building and kill everyone left in the Fright Zone unless they surrender.”

Swift Wind took a sharp step backwards. They never killed. Though he’d had his own opinions on how She-Ra did things, he trusted her experience and her ways of dealing with the Horde. As he’d once told He-Man, She-Ra always knew what she was doing.

But this was a complete surprise.

“My time as She-Ra is coming to an end, Swifty,” She-Ra soothed her companion. “I can’t do the same work as Adora and I need this fight to be done. I’m so tired, old friend.”

Swift Wind nickered softly in response. He knew. He could feel it too.The rush of power was less and less. The change felt like it was less complete.

“If I don’t end this battle, here and now, then everything was for nothing. Everything I gave up, was pointless.”

“Then go, do what you must,” the pegacorn said. “But, She-Ra, do not forget who you are. Find another way. Killing doesn’t have to be your only choice.”

She-Ra smiled a watery smile at her dear friend for a moment. This was it. Then she pulled herself together, unsheathed her sword and ran towards the fight.

***

It was easy work to knock down the outer buildings. They were abandoned, Hordak’s robot army had been decimated. She-Ra wasted no time and little energy on knocking over and flattening everything in her path, making sure that the destruction was complete.

As she reached the inner buildings, Mantenna popped out with a freeze ray. “She-Ra! Prepare to be frozen!”

The bug eyed creature fired but She-Ra was already in the air, flipping over him.

“Not today, Mantenna!” the hero announced. “How about you take a nap?”

Landing behind the creature, she whacked him hard on the head and watched him go down. 

“That was easy.”

Though her intention was to kill, in the moment, She-Ra found it impossible to do. This was a life and ending it went against everything she believed in. Far better to stun and move on. Maybe she could do this without killing.

Feeling better about herself and her mission, She-Ra moved on. 

In the next building, Catra appeared and quickly transformed into her cat form.

“Not this again!” She-Ra sighed. She was overly tired of these half-witted mutant creatures. “I don’t want to dance today, Catra!”

The cat roared and attacked, claws and teeth out. She-Ra danced out of the way, aiming to whack the cat with the flat of her sword, trying to only stun, but Catra turned at the last second and was cut nearly in two. The Sword of Protection was incredibly sharp.

Surprised, She-Ra froze and knelt by what was once her old fellow Horde soldier, and now her enemy. Now clearly dead, the cat form transformed back into the woman making the moment even more difficult. There was no way She-Ra could heal her back to life.

She had killed.

“Oh no,” She-Ra said quietly. “Oh, Catra. I’m so sorry.”

In that moment of shock, She-Ra didn’t notice Mantenna sneaking up behind her, freeze ray in hand. Taking advantage of She-Ra’s distraction, he easily shot her and froze the hero into a block of solid ice.

“Hordak is going to reward me for this!” he declared, almost crowing in delight. Mantenna didn’t care that Catra was dead, all he cared about was glory and getting what he deserved from Hordak.

***

Hordak was pacing in his throne room, far more worried about the turn of recent events than he let on. She-Ra had changed the game suddenly and she and her pesky group of rebels were actually winning the war against the Horde! It was unthinkable.

Shadow Weaver, his right hand helper and magician, had been recalled off planet. He was left with a handful of mutant creatures and a serious lack of robot army. Horde Prime had refused to send any more ships or help until Hordak proved that he had made some headway. It didn’t look good- he couldn’t make headway with the creatures left in the Fright Zone. Hordak needed a win though or the weak willed mutants that were left would run off too.

Matenna came in, pushing a huge block of ice in front of him.

“Hordak!” he called out. “Look what I have.”

Hordak snorted. Odds were that the stupid creature had nothing of importance. What Hordak needed was to be surrounded by good help. Smart mutants. Capable ones. Ones that actually got him wins.

“It’s She-Ra!”

“Where?” Hordak turned, suddenly worried that the woman that was the bane of his existence was now here. That was the last thing he needed.

Mantenna gestured at the ice. “I froze She-Ra!”

Hordak’s eyes widened. If that were the case, then maybe he could overrun the planet again and regain control. He could actually still win this! He walked over to the ice block to take a closer look. And yes! Inside he could see what looked like She-Ra. But maybe it was a trick. He wouldn’t put it past Mantenna to fall for yet another rebel trick.

Leaning closer, Hordak placed his hands on the block. It really did look like She-Ra inside. Could it be-?

Suddenly, without warning, She-Ra burst out of the block of ice and grabbed Hordak around the neck, hard. Hordak was pulled off his feet immediately.   
Transforming into his missile form, Hordak tried to blast his way free, but She-Ra held him tighter.

“Release me, Rebel, or I’ll make you release me!” Hordak yelled, furious at being caught.

“Give up, Hordak!” She-Ra ground out, squeezing him even harder, “we’ve won. The war is over. I’ve destroyed the Fright Zone.”

Hordak transformed into his tank form, desperate to regain control over the fight and the war. Because of the awkward size of the tank, She-Ra found herself thrown off, unable to keep her grip.

Facing Hordak, She-Ra said, “Hordak! I don’t want to hurt you. We can figure this out if you stop trying to rule Etheria!”

“Never!” Hordak screamed before firing his cannon.

The energy bolt was easily deflected by She-Ra’s sword. An unfortunate corner of the room collapsed when the bolt hit.

“It’s not too late, Hordak,” She-Ra pleaded, hoping she could convince him to give up quietly. “We can work this out.”

She-Ra jumped over the tank and did a flip, landing behind him.

“I will never work anything out with you, She-Ra,” Hordak snorted. “You and your pesky rebel friends will all be killed when Horde Prime hears of this!”

Hordak spun his cannon around, ready to blast She-Ra again but she jumped and landed on top of him.

“Last chance, Hordak!”

“Die, She-Ra!” Hordak responded, trying to spin his cannon enough to topple her off.

She-Ra realised what was going to happen and took her sword and impaled the top of Hordak in the tank form. Hordak quickly transformed back to his normal form but She-Ra wasn’t done yet.

Having realised that she could never convince Hordak to change, she was left with only one option and she took it. Hordak didn’t even have time to take another breath before She-Ra impaled him with her sword.

“This is for everyone on Etheria,” She-Ra announced. She pulled the sword out and proceeded to stab Hordak again. “This is for stealing me from my rightful home.”

Stab. “This is for imprisoning and enslaving peaceful people.”

Stab. “This is for polluting the planet needlessly.”

Stab. And stab. And stab.

She-Ra was almost in a trance state, stabbing Hordak over and over again long after he’d stopped struggling. Long after he stopped breathing. She stopped only when she couldn’t continue any longer, the strength leaving her in a rush.

Tossing her bloody sword aside, She-Ra fell to her knees with Hordak in her arms, crying. She’d truly hoped that he would grow to be good. Good to the planet. Good to the people around him. Growing up as Adora in the Fright Zone, she had seen the occasional loving side to Hordak and had hoped it wasn’t lost. She’d given him so many chances to redeem himself, but he’d never taken them.

After a while, She-Ra set Hordak’s body down. She looked around the throne room with exhaustion, knowing that there was still work to be done. Mantenna was nowhere to be seen. She assumed he’d fled early on.

Picking up her sword and standing, She-Ra took a deep and shaky breath. “Good-bye, Hordak.”

Wiping a tear from her eye, she walked over to the fuel line that helped power and heat the buildings in the Fright Zone. With her sword, she cut the line, created a spark and lit the whole place on fire.

It was done. Etheria was finally free.

She-Ra left.


	8. Chapter 8

“Adam!” the Sorceress called.

Prince Adam, nearly asleep in the sun near his favourite fishing spot, wrinkled his nose at the intrusion for a moment before his breathing evened out again. Nearby, Cringer slept on undisturbed.

“Adam! Prince Adam, you must come to Castle Grayskull immediately!”

Adam’s eyes opened, realising that the voice he was hearing was inside his head. The Sorceress was communicating with him telepathically.

“What’s wrong, Sorceress?” He asked, touching his forehead and concentrating. Conversing telepathically wasn’t easy for him, but he could do it with some effort. And with the right person on the other end.

“It’s your sister, Adora. She needs your help, Adam,” the Sorceress responded. “You must come to Castle Grayskull immediately.”

Adam scrambled to his feet. After months of waiting, begging, pleading and trying to find another way to get to his sister, he was finally going to see her! But, it sounded like it was urgent. That meant He-Man was needed.

Looking down at his sleeping companion, Adam felt a moment’s reluctance towards waking the cat. They were both tired from battling Skeletor yet again, but this was Adora and he knew Cringer would want to help.

“Wake up, old friend,” Adam said. “We’ve got work to do.”

Cringer cracked an eye open. “C-c-c-c-an’t you do it without me, Adam?”

“It’s Adora, Cringe. We’ve got to get to Castle Grayskull and fast.”

Adam pulled his sword out and said, “By the Power of Grayskull!” And quickly transformed both himself and Cringer into He-Man and Battle Cat.

Hopping onto Battle Cat’s saddle, He-Man said, “Let’s go, Cat! There’s no time to lose!” 

***

Inside Castle Grayskull, the Sorceress waited. She’d been following Adora from a distance, not interfering but keeping tabs. When Hordak was killed, the Sorceress could feel it. The moment that broke Adora.  
The young woman, so deeply compassionate about everyone around her, had hoped until the end that she could save the person who had raised her. Had hoped that there was some good in him. At the same time, she’d had to choose between saving one person and saving a planet. Never an easy choice and one the Sorceress was very familiar with.

In keeping the twins apart, the Sorceress herself had to choose between Adora’s well being and the people of Etheria, knowing that the tasks that had to be performed would cut deeply. Knowing, too, that though He-Man’s presence would have helped She-Ra in her battles initially, the outcome would have been very different. Both heroes would have shown mercy, both would have been shown none by the Horde. Their demise was foretold should they come together to fight. Then both Eternia and Etheria would have fallen in the face of the evil forces present.

It was a terrible choice, and a terrible price for everyone involved. The Sorceress, sensing Adora’s distress, only hoped that the price wasn’t too high to overcome. And, she hoped that the twins could find it in their hearts to forgive her.

***

Moments later, He-Man and Battle Cat raced across the drawbridge of Castle Grayskull and into the throne room. The pit of He-Man’s stomach was in knots, he was both worried about his sister and relieved that he could finally see her.

Sliding off Battle Cat, the hero ran over to the Sorceress who was waiting for him.

“Sorceress! What’s going on?”

The Sorceress calmly waved a hand and He-Man turned back into Prince Adam without warning. Battle Cat became Cringer.

“Wha-?”

“He-Man is not needed for this mission, Prince Adam,” the Sorceress said. “You are not going into battle.”

“I don’t understand… you said this was urgent.”

The Sorceress frowned. “It is indeed urgent, but Adora is not under threat. Come with me. Cringer can stay here.”

She led the way out of the throne room to the hallway full of doors. Each door opening on a magical portal. Adam was relieved to see that the one for Etheria was open and active.

The Sorceress gestured at the doorway, “Go now and bring the princess home. It’s time for her to return to her rightful place on Eternia.”

“I don’t understand,” Adam began. “Why couldn’t I see her before? Why-?”

“There’s no time for questions now, Adam,” the Sorceress interrupted. “I will answer all when you both come back. Now go!”

Adam didn’t need another push to go through the portal. It had been too long since he was able to and he needed to see for himself that all was well. 

A moment later, the young man stepped out on Etheria just outside of the Whispering Woods. It was early morning, the birds were singing and the air felt fresh in a way that was new.

Taking a quick scan of the area before proceeding was a habit. There had been Horde troops around in the past, but there was no sign of anyone. The area was pristine and clear. Adam didn’t hesitate though, his sense of urgency only increased now that he was on Etheria and so close.

It didn’t take long to make it into the woods and there things got more strange. There were no guards, no rebels checking to see who was there. The woods were full of animals and even more birds, if that were possible.

Adam slowed his pace and looked around, curious. Something was completely off. The Whispering Woods felt… uninhabited by people. 

Carefully making his way to the rebel base, Adam was surprised once more. There was no one there. More precisely, most of the tents and rough houses were gone. The kitchen area, cleaned up and unused. No carts around, ready to be taken on supply runs. 

“What on Eternia?” the young man exclaimed in surprise. “Where is everybody?”

Walking over to one of the tents, he called out, “Hello? Adora?”

There was no response.

“Is anyone here?” he called out louder, spinning on his heel. 

There was a sudden noise off to the side but before Adam could pull out his sword, Madame Razz appeared through the trees.

“Oh dearie my!” the tiny witch said. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

Razz frowned suddenly and folded her arms, “Where have you been? Adora needed your help!”

“Is my sister ok?” Adam asked, suddenly afraid that he didn’t want to know the answer. “Where is everyone?”

“How is it that you’re even here?” Razz asked, ignoring the questions. “Adora said the way to Eternia was closed forever. Even Light Hope said it was impossible.”

“Where is she?” Adam demanded.

“Not yet, young man. I want to know why you weren’t here when Adora needed you most and how you came to be here now.”

Adam sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to get anywhere until the witch was satisfied. “The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull told me I couldn’t come until the time was right. She refused to open a portal until today, when she called me to come to Etheria to bring Adora home.”

Adam paused, thinking, “What did you mean by the way being closed? What did Adora tell you?”

Madame Razz stepped forward with a suddenly gentle look on her face and took one of Adam’s hands in her own. “Oh dearie, Adora came to me and told me that the Sorceress had said there was a dimensional shift. She had minutes to choose whether to leave Etheria or stay here forever!”

“What?”

“She chose to stay here to finish the fight with the Horde. But that’s not all: the Sorceress told her that she only had a limited time as She-Ra so she had to work fast. Adam, it nearly killed her!”

Looking around again, suddenly furious, Adam asked, “Where is everybody? Why weren’t they helping her?”

Razz patted his hand before pulling away. “They’ve gone home. As kingdoms and villages were freed, the rebels left to go home. In the end, there were only a few of us and now it’s just me and Broom and Spirit here with Adora.

“It wasn’t perfect, Adam. Oh dearie my no. Some kingdoms thought She-Ra was wrong to fight. Many villages refused to help us any longer. We lost friends and allies because of the way She-Ra was fighting.”

“Did she defeat Hordak?”

Madame Razz put a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes. “Yes. She destroyed the Fright Zone and she killed them all. Any member of the Horde that didn’t escape was killed.”

Adam gasped aloud. They didn’t kill. They never killed! “What on Eternia?”

“That’s the thing, Adam. We’re not on Eternia and She-Ra was fading. The rebellion was falling apart. Etheria was on the cusp of freedom. Adora felt like she had no choice.”

“There’s always a choice!”

“No,” Razz said firmly. Unequivocally. “I won’t let you go to her if you are going to add to her pain. Etheria is free because of Adora. Horde Prime won’t try to invade again. He prefers planets that are easy conquests and She-Ra has shown them that Etheria is not only not an easy conquest but that any member of the Horde that comes here, won’t survive. It’s a message they will pay attention to.”

Adam blew out a breath. So much had happened while he was on Eternia living his normal life. His easy life. “Ok, I don’t like it but I understand. Take me to Adora now, please.”

Razz nodded, knowing that Adam wouldn’t cause further harm to Adora. She gestured behind her. “She’s just through there. At the stream. You can’t miss her.”

Adam nodded. “Thanks, Madame. You’re a good friend.”

The tiny witch watched him walk away, sadly. “It’s the least I could do,” she said softly.

It didn’t take long for Adam to reach the stream where Adora was. She was sitting quietly with her feet in the water and her head in her hands. Spirit was nearby, clearly standing guard. When the horse heard Adam’s footsteps, he raised his head, alarmed for a moment, but seeing who it was he immediately calmed down.

The white horse nudged Adora gently with his nose and whispered something to her. The young woman looked up with haunted eyes.

“Adora,” Adam said kneeling down beside her. “I’ve come to take you home.”


	9. Chapter 9

Adam reached out to hug his sister, feeling both heartbroken at her situation and so happy to see her but when Adora saw the movement she leaned away.

“Brother,” she said quietly, looking down to the water at her feet. “You don’t want to hug me.”

“Adora,” Adam said softly, “You’re my sister and I love you and I will always want to hug you.”

Adora laughed suddenly, not a cheerful laugh, and pulled her feet out of the water and stood up. “You don’t know what I’ve done. What I’ve had to do.”

Adam scrambled back to his feet too. “I know. The Sorceress told me.”

Adora frowned, tears filled her eyes but didn’t spill over. “Did she tell you that she lied to me? That even Light Hope lied to me?”

She folded her arms, her whole body tense. “They both told me that there was a dimensional shift. The very people I trusted outright lied!”

“Adora,” Adam said, reaching out again, “We can figure this out together. Come home with me.”

Adora stepped back out of reach and shook her head. “I don’t even know who to trust anymore. I needed you and you weren’t there!”

Adam could feel his heart breaking with every word. He wondered if he’d tried hard enough to help his sister. How much of this was his fault. The pain and anguish was radiating off the young woman in waves.

“I’m here now, Adora. Talk to me,” he pleaded.

Adora turned and started walking away, only pausing for a moment to say, “Go home, Adam and leave me alone.”

Before he could call out or go after his twin, Spirit stepped into his path.

“Go back to Eternia,” Spirit instructed. “I’ll stay with Adora. She just needs time.”

“I already know she killed Hordak and the others, Spirit. I don’t care. I want my sister back!”

Spirit blew out a warm breath, “Come back in a while, Adam. A few days. Perhaps she will be ready to talk then.”

The white horse turned to follow Adora leaving Adam standing there alone.

***

It didn’t take long for Adam to return to Eternia through the Sorceress’ portal. 

“Where is the princess?” the Sorceress asked, concerned when she saw only Adam emerge from the portal.

“She’s not coming, Sorceress. Not yet, anyway.”

The young man frowned and folded his arms, thinking hard. “I think, though, that it’s time you answered some questions for me. You owe me, and Adora, an explanation.”

The Sorceress sighed quietly, knowing that any explanation would have to be meted out carefully. The fate of Eternia still rested on how she handled this situation; they couldn’t afford to lose their own hero when evil still walked the land.

“Years ago, before you were born, several prophecies were made,” the Sorceress began. “Alone, without the correct events around them, they made no sense at the time but this is true of most prophecies.

“One was told about this very time - a time when Etheria would be freed from the Horde - but in order for that to happen, I had to play my part.”

Adam nodded, being familiar with prophecies but also not liking where this was going.

“As the twin heroes of Castle Grayskull, both you and your sister are essential to the balance of the universe. But that balance was shifting, too much and too fast, in favour of the Horde. Had I not stepped in, the Horde would have soon overtaken not only Etheria, but Eternia and other neighbouring worlds.”

“Ok, but why did you tell Adora that the way to Eternia was closed? I could have helped her tip the balance back!”

The Sorceress closed her eyes briefly, wincing at the cost of that deception. “Working together would have initially made a difference, but Adam, you would have ensured that Adora not hurt anyone. Convinced her to let Hordak and his Force Captains go. That would have resulted in both of your deaths in the end.”

“But - “

“No,” the Sorceress said firmly. “Skeletor is no match for the evil of the Horde. You do not understand the level of their depravity. Adora had to act quickly and decisively to ensure that they not only left the planet but would never come back.”

“So you told her she was cut off? She was all alone? And got Light Hope to do the same?”

“If I had not done so, Etheria would have continued to be under Horde rule. And worse because Horde Prime was preparing to overthrow the planet in the most heinous way possible. Time was short. Adora had to be pushed to act quickly and ruthlessly.”

Adam scrubbed a hand down his face, feeling emotionally drained and angry all at once. “So I couldn’t see her or it would have gone bad. She felt she was all alone, which is even worse. Did you know that the people of Etheria abandoned her? That her allies turned?”

“I knew there would be a price to pay for this kind of action, yes,” the Sorceress admitted. “I had a sense of what Adora was going to have to go through to save the world.”

“You left her ALONE!” Adam exploded, suddenly unable to contain himself. “You left her ALONE to KILL and SUFFER! How could you be so cruel?!”

The Sorceress reached a hand out to Adam, but hesitated at the face of his anger. “I had to choose between the well-being of a whole planet and one person, Adam. And it still wasn’t an easy choice to make, but it was the right one.”

“No! Adora is suffering right now! And she’s paid a price far higher than anyone should be asked to. And I can’t even bring her home, to help her recover! You’ve succeeded far more than you realised, Sorceress, in keeping us apart. I know my sister, she’s never going to come home. She’s never going to forgive herself. She’s paying the price for what you’ve done.”

“Prince Adam -”

“You know what? No. I’m going to go home and try to figure out how to best help my sister. And when I come back, you’re going to let me go to Etheria to her.” With that, the young man spun on his heel and marched out of the castle.

The Sorceress, watching him go, knew he’d be back. She even knew that he would continue to do his duties as He-Man, protector of Castle Grayskull and Eternia. But she also knew that he would never trust her again, not fully.

But if this was the price for ensuring peace and safety for the peoples of two worlds, then she would gladly pay it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who read the initial release, I've added to and edited all chapters. Some more than others. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
